What Went Missing from the Episode 2
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: This is a bunch of chapters for each episode in season 8 of things that never happened and I think should have. E/C, it's like my old one. I'm thinking this is last chapter... stay tuned for next season's version of 'What Went Missing!
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm back to the groove now. I haven't writen in a long time, but as soon as I saw the premiere, my mind couldn't resist thinking of what would happen afterwards. This one's probably a bit short, but hopefully the others won't be. I'll try and update as regularly as possible, because I usually have a load of work.

Chapter 1: 801 Out Of Time

Calleigh laid on the couch in complete silence, her body bent in a way to fit its frame. The pain that should have been felt was overcome by her deep sleep. Her dream was most likely to be pleasant; filled the void that was caused by Eric's misfortune that day.

That exhausting day of quarrelling with him, almost accidentally shooting him, losing him and finally finding him in the most devastating state possible. Now she'd make her number one priority to stay with him and never make such a mistake again.

The door across the medium sized room opened carefully and revealed Alexx. She remained in her sea blue scrubs and her hair extensions mimicking a 60's hair-do. The sight of her old colleagues far away from reality right now simply brought all her day's events to rest.

Of course Eric was the one to be worried about at this point in time but he was recovering well in the bed. Calleigh on the other hand was only 'fine' physically. Her gaze shifted towards her sprawled across the couch. The arm rest acted as her pillow which barely offered any support to her breaking neck and her body twisted along, almost defying to co-operate: fallen off the edge.

The older woman sighed and got close to her.

"Calleigh - Calleigh," she whispered firmly, "Baby."

Her puffy eyes opened, slightly showing their green and she sat up slowly. Strands of hair gathered in her face and she sighed.

"Alexx," she sleepily greeted her. And as if an alarm went off her eyes focused pass her, to his bed.

"What are you still doing here?" she caught her attention, her expression as the answer, "Come back tomorrow he'll be here."

"No," she protested hoarsely, "I've missed him all day - I can't leave him now." Before she could become distracted with him again she continued:

"Honey, your neck is breaking off on this couch. You're not getting the sleep you need...don't do this to yourself." Alexx warned, very worried about her. And before Calleigh could object Alexx went over to the door. From there she lost her gaze and found one in his direction... Eric's sweet soundless slumber was like a melody a calming melody to her ears. Though he had oxygen provided at his nose, his chest rose and fell strongly...

"Here..." Alexx was once again standing there holding a pillow and sheet. She placed them in Calleigh's lap and proceeded to sit beside her. Calleigh pulled her feet into a fold and stuffed her face into the bundle in her arms. She let her head fall upon Alexx's shoulder as she scooted closer.

Calleigh drew in a breath through her stuffy nose almost as if she'd been crying the entire time, but in fact the tears had just begun to form. Alexx watched her sigh and pondered about a possible problem.

"Talk to me," she ordered in a polite way, "I've known you too long to accept that you crying this much is a problem." She felt her body suddenly become tense with strong emotions and rubbed her shoulder in encouragement.

"Alexx," she forced out in a small cry, "I love him and - I almost lost him, I..."

"I know, I know. I feel it too."

"How can you?" she paused, "You haven't been through what I've been through with him, Alexx..."

"Honey, I understand..." she began again. Calleigh pulled herselft away to sit up.

"I quarreled with him, accused him of something he obviously didn't do and I made it clear that I didn't even trust him, I almost murdered him...oh my God."

Her last three words got drowned by her cries which she hid in the sheets and pillow. Alexx was quite dumbfounded now because of what she admitted - but was it all literal? It was heart breaking feeling her sobs take control over body and she was almost screaming. Alexx's eyes watered for her.

Eric began to move slightly, feeble on the the small bed.

"Sh, shh," she quieted cautiously. Luckily Calleigh tuned down a bit, and he knocked out right after.

Alexx waited or more likely pondered, two minutes until her cries morphed into moans of fatigue trying to express itself.

"Calleigh," she rubbed her back. Then she pushed the curtain of blonde behind her ear and stroked her warm face dampened by tears. "Listen, listen. As far as I know you didn't shoot Eric or cause him hurt like this. The Russians did this, not you, so don't go blaming yourself. I know Eric doesn't have the slightest bit of hate in him for you... her didn't show it when he woke up. He was really glad to see you beside him."

Alexx waited for a reaction, hoping at least have a good point in her speech. Calleigh lifted her aching head and turned towards her. She willingly pressed into an embrace - but the ocean of tears started again. Alexx had to accept that she was indeed stressed as well as sleepy and unable to think straight.

She held her as long as it took for her to finally calm.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys. I wanna get this chapter out of them way before tomorrow, you know so I don't get backed up. Hope you like it!

Chapter 2: Hostile Takeover

How could she have done that? So casually, half-heartedly say 'I DIDshoot him'. What kind of person would admit that _freely_?

Calleigh.

The truth was that she faced reality. She didn't want to accept that the Russians caused all of his pain without admitting that some was inflicted by herself...

Her mind unwillingly scolded her like stings from a slap across the face. It was almost as if her groups of colleagues ignored her while she was being abused. Aside from all the pain inside, everyone at the bar laughed and drank and enjoyed themselves.

Without realising Calleigh became lost in a gaze, staring across the table at Jesse. Not even his smile or laugh distracted her. After hearing another joke he realized she didn't even budge while everyone else was falling off their seats. He took a sip from his drink.

"Hey, Calleigh, can't hold down so much can you?" he joked, "You're not making my money go to waste?"

"Hm?" she snapped out of it.

"Yeah, take advantage of him now, you won't be getting anymore for a long time," Natalia coaxed, she was on her third drink. Calleigh offered a weary smile then turned to her left as Ryan began to speak.

"Or we could have Delko buy us another round when he gets back."

Suddenly her smile disapated from her changing countenance and she faced the table in attempt to hide.

"You alright?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah," Calleigh nodded, refusing to look up. She felt tears unexpectedly well up in her eyes, threatening to flood onto her face. "Um, excuse me." She stood abruptly and headed towards the restroom.

"O-kay... did I say something?" Ryan questioned cautiously. He saw them shrug. Natalia couldn't help but stare at Calleigh hurrying towards the end of the bar.

"I'm gonna go see if she's alright," she followed quickly.

Natalia pushed the swinging door open and slid inside. She was just in time to see Calleigh lean herself onto the counter of three sinks. She concealed her ugly face beneath her palms.

"What's going on?" she stood beside her.

"I don't know," she sniffled, "I can't stop crying." Her words muffled into her hands as she spoke. Natalia removed her hands from her face trying to avoid - too late, Calleigh already ruined her own make-up. She sighed, disappearing into a stall.

"That's because you refuse to forgive youself..." she reappeared with a handful of tissue, "or actually refuse to believe that you didn't do it."

"I, I know it wasn't my fault he got hurt but..." she trailed off.

"But?" she pushed.

"I'm afraid of what might happen when the investigation is over," she paused for a while wiping her face, "because I'm afraid I might lose him... I don't get it, we've known each other for twelve years and it's taken me so long to realise that he's the _one_. When I'm with him I feel different - it's like, no matter what crime goes on in the day, he makes me feel safe, and I don't have to hide how I feel. Everybody else think's it's just a fling but, it's not. I don't know what I would do without Eric... IAB's just so, so..."

"Unfair," Natalia finished.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I can't lose him - I'll do whatever it takes."

Concern took over her colleague as she read her expression, doubting what she thought was right.

"Wait, like quitting being a CSI?" she asked shocked.

"Then what should I do?"

Natalia couldn't refuse the helpless look on her face. She held her by the shoulders.

"Calleigh, you're my friend, and as much as I'd hate to lose you as a partner... do what you gotta do. Okay?"

Calleigh smiled and nodded with tears springing in her eyes. Natalia pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you," she muffled into her friend's blouse.

After Calleigh'd composed herself enough to show her face, they both stepped outside and headed for the table half full of men. She stopped and pulled her hand from Natalia's grasp. She looked back confused.

"I think I should stay out here - and cool off, I don't think I'm ready to..."

"Okay," she accepted, "I'll get you a drink."

Calleigh smiled thankfully and made her way over to the railing. The ocean crashed into the rocks below her and retrieted as high tide was setting in. The orange Miami sun shone warmth on her skin. Such reasurance she needed to think positive. Her watery eyes sparkled as she watched it set.

"Eric," she breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, though they're not alot. I'm working on getting more, hopefully this chapter will reel you guys in. I just wrote most of it last night, because I couldn't stop thinking about the episode's ending.

Chapter 3: Bolt Action

The clouds rolled in, covering the evening sun rays in the sky. One minute and it'd be all black like night. A soft breeze ruffled the curtains of her room windows. Calleigh inhaled slowly as the wisp of air blew over her surface, dancing in her hair as she pulled it into a sloppy ponytail. She now wore her spaghetti top with a loose pyjama shorts. All ready for bed.

She slid on her bed, made with yellow and green sheets and pillows, and comfortably settled into her spot. Her eyes stared at the dimming sky through the window but somehow refused to close... the feeling inside wouldn't allow her to sleep. It wouldn't quit and go away. No, the feeling wasn't bad - it was actually why she was so comfortable. That feeling of happiness, relief, almost as if love was stuck inside her. The feeling was Eric of course.

Calleigh grabbed her cell phone off the night table and stared at it. Would he call like she thought he would? Was he asleep now? 'Should I call him, or not...but he shouldn't mind if I wake him...it's not so late,' her conscience convinced. Her fingers dialed away.

"Hello?" he answered after the first ring.

"Hi," she began shyly.

"Hey! I was wondering if you were gonna call, or should I."

"Me too," she smiled at the coincidence.

Eric laid himself gently across his bed, wincing away a slight headache and slowly rested on his pillow.

"I've missed you," he continued.

"I've missed you too - more than you could imagin," she admitted freely.

"Well, I'm right here now, Calleigh. So you can stop worrying."

"True," she sighed grategully, "you know long I've been thinking about this whole IAB thing, it's just got me all shaken up since the day everyone found out about us... and what made it worse was, the fact that you were missing and _hurt _and I just couldn't stand it... I couldn't lose you. I even admitted to Natalia that I'd thought about quitting CSI, whatever it took to be with you." Tears could almost be heard in her voice.

"Quitting CSI, that's deep, Cal.," he was shocked.

"Yeah I know, I've been so emotional over this whole ordeal. I was so scared."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I mean I was fretting too, and these headaches only made it worse but..." he drifted off. "Let's just forget about the past, I'm sick of picturing one of the IAB guys screaming: 'You're fired!' in my face." Calleigh laughed.

"Oh my God, I wish you were here," she blinked away unshed tears.

"I could come over..."

"No, no you need your rest. I can't have you driving in the middle of the night just to come over here." Calleigh glanced over at the black sky.

Minutes turned into hours as they kept going...

"Who'd you call?" Calleigh asked.

"What do you mean 'who'd I call'?"

"To tell them that you're back; everything's worked out."

"The only persons I talked to today were Wolfe, Stet. and you."

" 'Stet.', don't even make me think about _him_."

"What? He was just doing his job..."

"Just doing his job! Eric what're you saying?!" Calleigh nearly fell out of bed.

"Well I sure as hell would be mad if two young colleagues were hooking up and I wasn't getting anything at home so..."

Calleigh broke off laughing hysterically.

"Y, y, you're so funny!" she tried to calm herself. Eric chuckled into the phone handsomely.

"I'm glad I amuse you, Cal."

"Oh honey, you always do," she giggled at the finish, "I can hear you blushing right now."

Eric tried to stop his blush, even though she couldn't see him, and laughed into the phone when he couldn't.

"Oooh, I have to call Natalia, oh, and Alexx too... you mind if I call you back in about, 20 minutes or so...?"

"Hey, hey, wait hold up, Calleigh. Calm down it's almost twelve... besides I was thinking about calling Alexx myself."

"Oh alright, fine. Just ruin the excitement while you can."

"I wanna talk with you the rest of the night 'til morning, Cal... but I'm tired, I can barely keep my eyes open at this point - and your laughter can only keep me awake for so long."

"But you'd prefer to hit the sack?"

"Yeah."

"Okay babe, since it's _way _past your bedtime, I'll let you go off to sleep."

"Stop teasing - I'm practically still in recovery, you know."

"I'm just kidding."

There was a long pause inbetween them, the line could've been dead. Both listened to each other breathe while figuring how to end the long conversation.

"Good night," Calleigh said first.

" 'Night, beautiful." His sleepy voice tickled her ear.

"I love you."

"I'd say I love you too - even if you had shot me."

"Thanks, that means alot."

"Bye," he ended.

Eric snapped the phone shut placing it beside him. He yawned and stretched, then settled on his pillow with his hands behind his head. It wasn't long before he nodded off.

Calleigh bit her lip, still holding the phone to her ears. She closed it slowly and couldn't help but smile. After resting in on the nightstand she laid down in her original spot. Her eyes stared at the dark sky through the window and soon the room became a haze...


	4. Chapter 4

I wrote this on Saturday and Sunday but I was waiting until the episode came to post it. To tell you the truth I thought the episode was quite boring, I should say kinda, because I liked it but it wasn't excellent. Maybe due to absence of Eric, who knows, but Calleigh looked cute thought. Anyway here what went missing, this one's long (note: this is a few days after the plane case)

Chapter 4: In Plane Sight

Bullets of raindrops beat onto the glass windows of her room from grey clouds concealed all sunlight. The curtains were drawn adding to the darkness.

Calleigh lay in the middle of the bed smothered with pillows and sheets and a comforter and the oversized clothes she wore, fast asleep. Her dream being about the unusual cases of the 'storm' murders as Jesse called them. There were three cases so far of men dressed in black, their faces hidden, who ran around in the rain knocking on doors and appeared to be in need of shelter. So of course the innocent people felt sorry for them and let them in which led to their killing. This particular part of her trying to figure why these men killed these families was her dream. _'Were they using the rain as advantage - yes' she frustrated herself with the unknown. She completely ignored Jesse tease Ryan about his sweater vest inside the lab. Suddenly her favorite Cuban stood at the doorway and she floated towards him to accept her kiss_...

A sudden knocking started downstairs. After the first few loud bangs Calleigh stirred awake in her bed of fluff. She unraveled herself and climbed off the bed to see who was at her door. Her feet thudded one by one on each step of the stairs.

Two more knocks originated from the locked front door. She approached it rubbing her eyes, about to yell 'who is it' when she peeped through the peephole but jumped back gasping. A man stood in the pouring white rain wearing a hoodie, his face hidden in the shadows of it: all signs of the 'storm' murders. She froze in shock contemplating whether to grab her gun or not. Bullet girl shifted around to the kitchen close by and grabbed a small pistol out of the top drawer. She neared the door and cocked it slowly, waiting for the right moment to open the door...

"Miami Dade P.D.!" she swung it open.

"Ah! Calleigh, stop!" he jumped back and almost fell. His hands were suspended in the air and he remained gasping and shaking. The hood of the sweater flew off exposing his face.

"Eric?" Calleigh sighed heavily and held down the gun. "Oh my Gosh, I thought you were a murderer!" She dragged him inside and quickly locked the door. "You're all wet," she complained, her hands gesturing towards his clothes.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the rain and I couldn't find my keys so I...Calleigh, can you _please _put the gun away!" He stared at it as if it were still aiming at him. She rolled her eyes and placed it back where it belonged.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," he accepted.

They watched one another in silence as their anxiety slowly drifted away. For the first time he noticed his white t-shirt along with her navy blue sweat pants and socks she wore. He himself dripped from head to toe.

"You're wetting up my floor," she begun.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I should..." he stuttered.

"Take your clothes off." They stared at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. "Well, just down to your boxers," she added.

"I know, I know."

Eric kicked his soaked shoes off, shrugged off his hoodie and peeled off the rest. He carried his drenched clothes over to the laundry room and dropped them in the sink as she told him to.

"I should wash them..." she offered.

"No, no, it's okay," he insisted. They both trudged up the stairs. "I've disturbed you enough."

"You haven't disturbed me at all."

"Calleigh, it's a stormy day and it's dark: you've been sleeping." The ending of the stairs revealed her open bedroom door and bed smothered with sheets. "See?"

"You know me too well," Calleigh smiled up at him.

He followed her inside, his toes curling around the warmness of the carpet. She disappeared into the closet unnoticed. Eric let his eyes roam, it was the same as he remembered. It was clean, always tidy and so, so - Calleigh. A while later, after standing there almost naked, her voice brought him out of the gaze.

"Oh, I found this," she exited the closet holding up a pair of his boxers.

"Thanks..."

"There're clean rags and towels in the bathroom, you can help yourself." Eric nodded and went right in.

Fifteen minutes later the door re-opened slightly. Calleigh looked up from a book she was reading in bed. Though, he looked the same as before, he was clean and fresh now. She stared at his shiny black hair, to his hard chest, his whole caramel body handsomely put together.

"Uh, Calleigh did you find a shirt? I know I usually don't wear one in the house, but I'm freezing." She eyed him shivering in nothing but his boxers on then closed the book as if wanting to discard it the whole time.

She searched about in the drawers and closet but turned up empty handed. She paused across from him, in front of the closet and looked down.

"Oh, here," she slid off his shirt and handed it to him. He took it slowly from her grasp.

"Um, Calleigh, you know you're not wearing a bra, right?" Her eyes popped open to size of saucers and looked down.

"Oh," she faced him with red cheeks. She scurried away, grabbing the first thing in her drawer and slid it over her head. Good thing it was her purple shirt. Eric chuckled lightly, putting on his own shirt. Calleigh stood there, her cheeks still red with shame.

He walked over and took her hand, leading her to the bed. Both climbed in and drowned underneath the covers.

"Why are you embarrassed? It's nothing I haven't seen before." She shrugged glancing down.

"It's been a long time, since we..."

"I know," he whispered.

"It feels weird for some reason..."

"It's not," he reassured, "it shouldn't be."

Calleigh hadn't realized how close he came, almost towering over her. She didn't mind one bit. Though an unsure look expressed itself on her face, Eric went ahead...

His lips moved towards hers and eyes closed. Eric's hand held her neck and face then he kissed her. Softly he started, then his mouth opened wider and wider every time, slightly increasing tempo. Calleigh gently placed her palm on the side of his face, her fingers feeling his hair. Then they stopped for air. She stared up at him, his eyes opening slowly.

"Your hair's still wet, why?" her voice was soft.

"My head will hurt if I dry it."

"Then let _me _do it."

She retrieved his towel and came back before he could hold her down. He couldn't deny her soft hands carefully wiping away every last drop of water. Eric pulled the towel allowing it to double on the floor. He drew her closer again and they kissed. Calleigh swung her leg over his middle and sat. She finally snapped and threw herself upon him, kissing with depth and with more intensity than before. Eric felt himself being pushed back slowly towards the pillow. Calleigh's hands delicately slid themselves over his head, face and neck while she continued. His own hands thoughtlessly shifted around her waist and bottom threatening to go places they shouldn't.

Before things got out of hand, Eric pushed her down beside him causing her to break away. Her green eyes stared into his, pleading for more, her swollen lips quivered and her breathing took a while to rest.

"I don't want things to get outta control," he admitted.

"Me neither."

The two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. And Calleigh remained oblivious to the fact that Eric's keys were in his wet pants pocket the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

Agree or disagree: last night's episode was a bowl of bullshit! What was 'CSI's not the only game you can play' supposed to mean? This chapter goes out to Calleigh because I wouldn't take this bull from Eric...no offense to Eric or the writers, well yeah the writers but I know they did it so that later on they could bring them together...sorry for the language and rant, hmh!

Chapter 5: Bad Seed

After that long day of solving the strange poisonings of the cute young couple, the CSIs took matters to heart and helped out the community in any way they could. Calleigh and Natalia decided to volunteer by planting and watering plants in a community garden.

Busily fitting a small blooming plant into the ground, Calleigh smiled at its beauty. She always adored gardening, ever since she was little, it was a hobby she couldn't help doing in her spare time. The distant sound of the water gushing on plants in the background was drowned out by her admiration. Suddenly her friend missed a step which sent hose upwards as she caught her balance once again. The blonde jumped as the icy cold water seeped through the back of her blouse.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," Natalia gasped.

"It's, okay," Calleigh said automatically, her response always kind. Then she grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at her. It landed on her shirt.

"Hey!"

"I'm so sorry, Natalia," Calleigh laughed.

"Oh, you must pay!" she swashed her again.

"Really?" Calleigh tossed another heap in her direction. Natalia retorted by spraying her face and she screamed.

"Ha!" she tossed the hose aside.

"Ah, stop!" Calleigh spat water out of her mouth. She giggled, "Ew."

"This is 'ew'!" she pointed at her muddy shirt.

The two chuckled at each other's appearance and the sudden adrenaline rush. Calleigh smiled up at her friend trying to brush the mess off, while she dripped from head to toe.

"Ugh, look at my shirt. This is gonna be impossible to wash out," she complained.

"Look at me, I'll be lucky if my phone still works! By the way, you're the one who started it."

"It was an accident, besides I said I was sorry."

"We sound like a couple of two year olds."

"We look like 'em too," her smile faded. Calleigh frowned as she stopped trying to get rid of the stain and went towards her.

"Sorry... come over to my place and I'll give you something to take the stain out."

"It's okay..."

"No, let me do it," she insisted. She thought for a couple of seconds.

"Hmm, well you were the one to ruin it, so I shall hold you to your word..."

"Stop, you're making me feel bad."

"Okay I'm kidding. Let's go."

They both left the volunteering gardening place and headed for the hummer. Calleigh jumped into the driver's seat and pulled the hair band off, fluffing her hair out as she glanced into the mirror.

ECECECECECECECECECEC

The wind danced in Calleigh's blonde hair as she drove home. Miami's setting sun hung low and orange in the sky beside her. The radio played tunes at low volume and she remained focused on the road.

"That was fun," Natalia broke the silence, "I can't remember the last time gardening turned into a mess." Calleigh's lips widened into a smile and she let out a tiny laugh.

"I wonder what the guys're doin'? Last I heard they were goin' back to the farm to congratulate the guy on getting his half of the farm back." They laughed.

"Yeah, speaking of the guys, I'm really glad Eric's back."

"Mhm," Calleigh gulped. Her eyes remained in front of her as her thoughts began to race.

"Hey have you spoken to him since he came back? I mean personally."

Calleigh formulated her thoughts trying not give away his secret. Usually she hadn't a problem with bending the truth, but now it was like interrogating a lying suspect .

"Calleigh, what did he say?" she pushed. Natalia became curious in her sudden silence. She continued, "did he – did he break-up with you?" She slowed into her garage and parked her car. "Calleigh?"

She shook her head not knowing what to say and got out.

Natalia followed her into the house and to the laundry room. She grabbed a small box off a shelf and handed it to her.

"Just, uh, add a little to the stain then wash it, it'll come right out." Her friend stared at her worriedly. Tears flooded Calleigh's eyes once again for the evening and she looked down. She stared back at her, knowing she wasn't leaving the issue alone.

"I don't know... I, I'm confused," she admitted finally. Her face strained to stay perfect.

"What did he..."

"Just leave it there okay!" she shouted, "Please?" She lowered her voice signifying her mistake.

"No, I'm not leaving this alone... I know it's none of my business but, you mean a lot to him and I know you're hurt." She took a step closer but Calleigh took one further resisting help.

"No just leave me alone, I appreciate your sympathy but no," she stormed off to the garage door. Natalia chased after her.

"You're my friend and I care about you. I've known you long enough to know this aint easy for you, let alone any woman," Calleigh glared at her halfway through the door. "Don't put your guard up, I just wanna help you."

"So what am I supposed to do? Fall in your arms and cry? Here!" she threw her the car key. Natalia, as angry as she was, was also hurt. She couldn't understand how someone so kind and loving could push someone away so harshly. Though she knew it was wrong, she gave up and turned to leave.

The door closed shut and she shook her head. As she entered the hummer she couldn't help but hear when Calleigh became overwhelmed with sobs and a hit against the door. She heard her body helplessly slide to the floor into a heap. Natalia's tense features suddenly switched to one of sadness. She leaped out of the driver's seat and scurried to the door. On opening it, she caught her best friend and cradled her body against hers.

"Yes, I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Bad Seed part 2

I've wanted to write this for weeks, but I have exams and to add to the mess my computer crashed. Anyway, I'm almost on Christmas break so I'll have more time to catch up. I'll try to make these next chapters as Eric-ful as possible.

"Yes, ha ha!" Eric shouted from the comfort of his couch holding a bowl of cold cereal. The ball game was on obviously, because that was the only time he'd yell at the TV. His favourite team gained points endlessly.

Someone began knocking at the door distracting him. He glanced at it then focused back on the game, waiting anxiously for the next win. A few more bangs caused him to drop the bowl on the coffee table and run up to it. To his amazement it was Natalia who stood there waiting.

"Oh hey, Nat.," he greeted, "What're you doing here? Come inside."

"Hi," she muttered on entering. With a swift movement he locked the door and returned to his spot. Natalia watched him grab the bowl and shove a spoonful in his mouth. It was as if he forgot she was even there.

"Oh, have a seat," he said, eyes trained on the screen, "the break's almost here..."

Suddenly she rudely turned off the television before he could finish.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. Eric stared up at her in shock, suprized at her sudden change in mood. Her face was almost fuming.

"Huh?" he asked dumbfounded.

"What're you doing?" she repeated.

"Watching the game - what's your problem? Could you turn the TV back on, please?" He couldn't afford to miss a second of the precious game.

"No. The way you treated Calleigh is the problem."

"W-what are you talking about? I didn't treat her in any way."

"Well you must've done something to upset her so much that she'd bawl her eyes out!" Natalia stood abrubtly and threw her arms out in anger, accidentally sending the remote crashing to the floor. His face tightened with slight anger.

"Hey, take it easy!" he placed the bowl on the table, "She's crying, why? Did she say anything to you?" Eric finally became concerned.

"Only that you left her. Why would you DO that to her?! You know what she's been through, even mroe than I do. You never change."

"I didn't break up with her."

"Then what did you say to her?"

"I, um," he began, "we were talking in the locker room and I told her, well she figured out that..." Eric struggled. He really didn't want anyone knowing of his secret.

"What? Spit it out!" she demanded impatiently.

"You know what? Mind your own damn business!" he snapped. To him this was all becoming outrageous and stupid. He began to wonder how someone could barge into his place and begin to insult them as she did.

He glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Since Calleigh needed my help because you broke her heart and cried on _my _shoulder, it is now _my _damn business!"

"I _didn't_," he paused in the middle of shouting, "mean to do that to her. I said I was leaving..."

"Wonderful choice of words!" she interrupted.

"... leaving _CSi_."

"Oh," Natalia's voice lessened to a whisper. She remained in quiet shock while she continued.

"That's when I told her to keep it quiet, I didn't want anybody begging me to stay back... and that was when she asked about 'us'..."

"And that was where things got mixed up... Why didn't you explain things more carefully, Eric?"

"I didn't know she took it that hard."

"Oh God I'm not even gonna ease you up..." he let out an interrupting sigh and she continued, "Look, the fact that you even said 'that hard' makes you a bad boy friend, or ex, or whatever you are right now, Eric; that fact that you know she feels even a bit hurt. All I know is that you hurt her and you need to fix this before Calleigh can get any worse than what she's feeling now from you and everything else she has bottled up inside."

Natalia marched towards the door and unlocked it. She turned to face him again.

"And don't mention my name, or, or," she hesitated, "just remember I can shoot a gun!" WHAM!

Eric shuddered at the sound of the door slamming - she was gone. His expression became one of shame and regret. His gaze slowly retreated from the door to his hands lying limply in his lap. Eric shifted forward and covered his face, accidentally stepping ont he remote. The television came back to life and he glared at the finished game. Scored were 3:2 revealing his team had lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, I have more time to write and apparently slack off...Here's the last chapter having to do with Bad Seed. Note: I wrote this like two months ago but exams stopped me from posting.

Chapter 7

He slipped through the door swiftly. The soft carpet absorbed all creaking sounds as his feet nervously moved. Those few months he'd stayed there payed off, allowing him to go through the room without disturbing its peace. From the night table, to the bed's corner, and past the small metal box witholding her pistol, he stood over her resting body.

Carefully he reached down and ran his fingers over her soft skin, trying to wake her without sending her into a fit.

"Cal., Calleigh..." he whispered. Her eyes opened slowly as she realized the black figure hovering over her in bed. She gasped and sat up. "Calleigh, it's me, it's me," he reassured quickly before she could aim a gun at him.

Eric waited anxiously for her to calm down.

"What're you doing?" she demanded, her body still shaking.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He could sense the tenseness radiating off her.

"H-how did you...?"

"The spare key," he completed.

The palm trees outside ruffled and their leaves hit against the window, allowing the moonlight to reveal their faces in the pitch black. Eric's widened eyes expressed fear and regret as the light managed to glimpse him. Sheets of blonde bordered Calleigh's face attempting to hide her curiosity of him being there so late. He continued, "I wanna talk to you." She blinked away the gaze and his words became unheard. "Can I?"

"Yeah, sure." Calleigh nodded, patting a spot on the bed beside her. She folded her legs and he proceeded to sit.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other day." The words might have come out wrong. I don't wanna break-up but I just need some time to think, okay...?"

Eric spoke carefully, glancing on her as he did, trying to read her facial expression in the dark. "...I, I still love you..."

She listened intently, understanding his point but as soon as 'love' left his lips a phrase Natalia told her about struck her.

"Do you?" she blurted, "Do you really?"

"Yeah, Cal... don't you believe me?" he worried.

"Hold on a minute," she paused thinking, "I've known you for twelve years, Eric, you love and you let go. You try and try and if it doesn't work you move on. I was crazy enough to think that maybe you loved me, I believe you loved me as a friend, but as a lover? But you kept pushing, which made me think, 'yeah, maybe he _is_ settling down' then I really thought of you as a lover, I believed you were the one, too... but the other day I realized that, you're not in love with me, I'm one of your trys-'til-ya-get-it-right. And every time it's gonna feel like she's the one, she's perfect, you can't stop seeing her everywhere ya go and do everything with her until one day it gets old and you realize you're not in love. Eric, I get it, you've been with me, you've seen that I'm not your type - move on."

Eric stared at her upset face wet with hot tears spilling from her eyes. He couldn't believe his ears. What the hell did she just say?

"Calleigh, it's not like that. Yes I still..." he stopped as she immediatley looked away, "hey, I love you, por siempre. That's why I came to see you, it's because _something _caused me to realize that what I said might've confused you. I should've explained myself... Calleigh, please listen to me." He almost begged at her feet. Slowly her glossy eyes retured to his face.

He continued. "The reason I'm breaking the relationship now, is because I wanna fix it for the future." He reached out and held her by the shoulders. "I can't possibly deal with matters while I'm with you now, Cal. I need some time to think about the job - I can't drag you into all this..."

"But that's what I'm here for; to help you."

"No, I understand, but I need some time alone - to think." Eric pushed a sheet of hair from her face, resting his palm on her neck. "I love you... so much that I can't stop seeing your face everywhere I go or stop thinking about you - not because of infatuation. I've always loved you, at first as a friend yeah, because I've known you for so long that I can't imagin living my life without you now. And yeah, I am such a guy to keep pushing 'til I got you because I didn't wanna lose you. I saw my life flash before my eyes and you were there, and I couldn't build up the courage to tell you a thing until you were in the hospital bed... Cal., I love you so much that, I can't even look at another woman again and feel the same way I do when I look at you, and believe me, that used to happen a long time ago with other girl friends..." He smiled on cue of her small laugh. His Calleigh was finally back where she belonged.

"I know you're scared, I would be too if I were in your position... but only time will prove to you that I'm not going anywhere."

Calleigh leaned into him and he covered her whole in an embrace.

"I'm sorry," she apologized against his chest, "I won't doubt you again."

"Just admit it, you can't stay mad at me... ever," he whispered.

"I really can't... you niether," she breathed out a laugh and melted in his warmness.

He smuched her on the forehead and rubbed her back. She looked up, her eyes pleading as they glistened in the light and he pecked her nose.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Eric held her to him with both hands pressed gently against her cheeks. His lips devoured hers passionately, more than her sleepy, weak body could take. Eventually he knocked her onto her back and her arms wrapped around his neck encouraging him. His body soon towered over her petite form. He removed his left hand from her face and grasped her waist. Calleigh felt herself being carried further up the bed allowing them both more room to move...

R&R! Por siempre means forever. You decide whether they did _it _or not, because I don't even know what happened next, LOL.


	8. Chapter 8

Time really flies, I hadn't realized school started next week Wednesday! I'm only writing this chapter and one for Delko for the Defense until the new episodes start airing again. Thanks for all the reviews so far guys.

Chapter 8: Dude, Where's My Groom?

Calleigh sighed as she unlocked the front door and entered her house. She switched on the light and kicked off her high heels, feeling releaved as her feet stepped on the cool floor. She tossed her handbag on the kitchen counter, shrugged out of her jacket and leaned against it. Usually she'd take a nice hot bath and dress herself in more comfortable clothing before eating dinner but she was starving.

For a while Calleigh stared at her fridge pondering on whether to eat or not. She gave up and searched the contents of the fridge. Suprizingly there were no delicious chicken and pasta leftovers, there was barely anything inside it.

"Oh come on!" she grumbled along with her stomach.

The only things she could see were stuff to make a sandwich. She gathered everything into her arms at once and closed the fridge with her elbow. As she did that her cell phone began to ring. Proceeding to ignore the annoying vibration, she made her way over to the counter. But her eyes glimpsed Eric's name and suddenly she dropped everything on the surface to answer it. She cleared her throat and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Eric," she chirped, "what a surprize!"

"Hey," he barely laughed.

"No offense and it's not that I don't like it - but why're you callin'? I thought you were taking a break."

"I can't sleep," he sighed.

"So, you want me to put you to bed?" she giggled.

"No," he laughed, "you see this is the reason I call you: as stupid as it sounds I sometimes feel like I have to hear your voice so that my day is complete... I really mean it when I say I can't live without you."

"Yet still you're on your_break _which prevents you _somehow _from seeing me... you sure that I'm what you need right now?"

"Calleigh, stop," he moaned, "can't we just talk?"

Whenever they talked Calleigh couldn't help but giggle like a high school girl having a crush. They completed each other and it was always hard for either of them to stay away from the other.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm making dinner." She immediately turned to the items on the counter.

"Okay, what're you making?" his sexy voice wondered.

"Your favourite actually."

"A sandwich, Cal.? Are you okay?"

"Okay just listen, I ran out of leftovers and I didn't have time to cook on the weekend because of a long case!" she argued laughing.

She retrieved two slices of bread and slapped them on the counter proceeding to open the jar of mayo. "Darn, I forgot the plate."

"What? Oh my, Cal. you're a wreck without me," he said again sarcastically.

"Or it's just nine pm and I'm frickin' starving."

Calleigh covered the bread with the mayo and dropped three slices of ham on top.

"It's three slices of ham, right?"

"Yeah, I use three. Why does it matter?"

"Because if I don't make my sandwich right, my day won't be complete and then won't be able to sleep."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No... everyone loves to hear my voice," she refered to his earlier comment.

"You know, since I've been with you, you've become so self-absorbed."

"I know: you spoiled me."

Calleigh smiled proudly with her so called conceited self as she put the finishing touch to her food. She got the plate and went over to the living room couch.

Eric sighed, "I'm glad I make you feel good about yourself."

"Wha?" she took a bite, "What're you implying?"

"You know how you beat yourself up sometimes; blaming yourself for no reason... I'm just glad I can talk you out of it."

The conversation calmed. He definately could make her laugh and always remembered to show that he cared. Calleigh became quiet as these topics usually hit her soft spot, the part he was the expert at hitting.

"Hello?"

"I'm still here, Eric," she replied now nibbling her food.

"Did I make you upset?" he almost panicked.

"No, no," she reassured, "just - oh it's nothing."

"What?" he pushed.

"Why do you always do that? Like, hit me when I'm vulnerable?"

"Oh, I didn't realize. Sorry. Well, it's really the only way I can get you to talk when you're being..." he stopped and laughed.

"What?"

"Stubborn," he heard her groan, "or if you're upset. Man I always break the mood for you - sorry."

"It's okay, sometimes I like when you do."

The awkward moment settled in. Niether of them talked but listened to the silence.

"Um, I almost forgot to ask," he spoke up, "how was your day?"

"Good. A groom went missing from the wedding, we had to decide which one out of two goons killed a guy and I was so relieved when the bride found her groom alive... I miss you."

"I miss you, too," he sounded very sad. It just crushed her to hear him so down and she felt as if she _had _to comfort him. She almost burst. He felt exactly the same way.

"Eric, why can't you just come and see me so we don't have to go through all this?"

"I want to, but as I said I need time to think... being with you, you know what always happens..."

"Okay I get it."

"I still love you."

"I know."

"I was thinking - but I don't know how you'd react - I wanna go away," he held his breath.

"Where?" her eyes widened and she gulped down a large bite.

"Puerto Rico."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, how sexy was last night's episode? I'll have one more chapter after this before I think of something for last night's episode. I finished this on Sunday. Sorry for taking so long, it's the 11th grade and the pressure is on. R&R!

Ever since that call, the tears never ceased tumbling out her eyes at the end of each long, lonely day. She remembered him telling her 'Puerto Rico' in a voice so low that he almost sounded regretful...

_"Puerto Rico."_

_Calleigh's own breath caught in her throat. Her mind ran a race with her thoughts, trying so hard to control them as well as the hurricane of emotions that came along. Surely Eric could have done everything and anything he wanted, she could allow him to go and so easily use her tears to plead him._

_Eric listened, feeling the pain of the emotions she struggled to hide. He wished he could take it back, tell her it was a foolish joke - but he made sure that he'd bought the ticket two days before._

_"Uh, Cal.?" he worried._

_"Wh, why would you...?" she stuttered helplessly._

_"Calleigh, I'm so sorry."_

_"Why would you do that?" she cried. He cringed at her sudden cry and following sobs pouring through the phone. "Eric - no, just don't, tell me why? Why?"_

_"I just need time to think..."_

_"Stop saying that!"_

_"Okay, the job has just been too hard, Cal., and I need to get away, it's just for a while - I gotta go."_

_"No!"_

...Memories of her shouting, pleading into the dead phone haunted her.

_Even if you are a million miles away_

_I could still feel you in my bed_

_Near me, touch me, feel me_

A week had passed since she'd her his voice last. A week of not giving up on redialing his phone to receive a voice mail. The worst drawn out, depressing week of her life. Was he even coming back? It was the little important things Eric forgot to tell her.

Everyday Calleigh'd wonder the halls at work like a ghost, no one noticing her hiding behind a phoney smile; the denial she went through - or at least she thought so. Every now and then her team mates questioned her strength. We all know what that did to her: she forced herself back into a breakdown on the inside and a face more like a disguise appeared. The shiny pearl had once more hidden in the clam.

"You have, zero messages left in your inbox," replied the cell phone. It vibrated for the last time from its twisted position on the floor. Calleigh curled herself around his huge pillow, angrily screaming into its thick cotton.

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way_

_to make it without you_

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way_

_to make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had_

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way_

_to make it without you_

Somehow her mind, her heart - her whole being couldn't let him go. To even think of such a thing was impossible, like she committed three murders and got away with it, only left to face the enormus amount of guilt.

How to fathom his actions was beyond her knowledge.

'I trust you with my life' she said years back. She knew, that he knew, that Jake was nothing but a distraction. The perfect memory of reading his file was living proof or his love for her - without him having to say it face to face. The day of his nervousness on the street corner was flattering to her. He made her blush like a school boy admitting his love to his friend, and was afraid of how she'd take it.

Then there came the dream of him, finally confessing his undying love and it felt to real, because it was! Calleigh grasped his hand at her bedside, never dreaming of letting go. And she never did... The taste of his lips when he was released from jail was undescribable, nobody but her could feel the neatness of their bodies pressed together like piece of a puzzle finally found.

Vivid was the memory of her loss of trust for him, her pushing him to the edge and the drama of losing him yet again... to the day of him being accepted back into CSI. Eric's toughest case yet, also was his last. After that day, it was as if he was lost and Calleigh lovingly stepped in to help. Sadly he drifted away from her and his friends. Space. How much of it does as guy need to come to his senses?

Calleigh remained wrapped around the pillow, imagining the touch of his hand around her waist, the scent of his hair beneath her nose and the warm of his kisses in her hair and everywhere else... Her sleepy eyes glanced at the full moon.

_Looking in the sky I could see your face_

_And I knew right where I fit in_

_Take me, make me, you know that_

_I'll always be in love with you_

_Right 'till the end_

Song: Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, hey, hey! I'm back and EC is alive! Anyway this chapter is on Delko For The Defense. Let me check if I changed the rating to T...

'Miami missed you'

Her words resonated around her, echoing off the leather seats and back into the quiet atmosphere. Calleigh and the team missed him dearly. Even the hot Miami air longed to greet his brown skin and continue to be in sync with it. All the anger, frustration and confusion that plagued her over the pass few weeks mysteriously melted away at the sight of him earlier...

Calleigh shook her head, her blonde hair tousled around, and concentrated on the road ahead. Eric was her distraction tonight.

The black BMW rolled into her driveway and she hurried to unlock the door, attempting to conceal tears from an empty neighborhood. On entering she threw herself to the floor and up against the door causing it to slam. Trembling hands slid onto her already drenched face, tight with anger. Whether good or bad, this guy drove her crazy!

Deep breaths were difficult to take, but she forced herself to calm down. Sadly it was her house, her emotional walls lost their stability and the tears escaped again. Her hyperventilation blocked the low sound of a car coming to a hault, but not the footsteps that trotted to her front door. The bell chimed loudly as she faced the shadow through the door's small windows above her.

"Cal.?" he knocked, "It's Eric!" She froze: palms and face were a wet mess and as her head laid against the door, her countenance couldn't contain itself.

Eric shuffled about as he patiently waited. He peeked at the luxurious car, sensing its engine cooling off after its long drive, where was she...?

WHAM! He jumped back and stared at her ruby face.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"Why're you crying?"

"I'm," she stuttered in frustration, "I'm crying because of you!"

"What?" he stepped closer.

Calleigh struggled to calm down and he couldn't help but notice her palm clenching the door knob turning pink.

"How could you just come back and expect things to be okay?"

"Didn't you get my message?" he glanced around in fear of them being heard.

"No, no matter what it might have been I'm still angry!" she drew in quick breaths. As long as he could remember since the _accident, _whenever she got extremely mad she'd hyperventilate - it worried him.

"Hey calm down will you," he pushed himself forward, "let's talk inside."

"Why'd you just up and leave like that huh?" Eric gently pushed her inside and closed the door, despite the fact that she tried to push him out. "It's not fair to me, or, or the relationship - I thought you weren't coming back!"

Large, beautiful, sad eyes pleaded him.

"I'm sorry, okay? Jesus, Calleigh - please calm down. I already told you I needed some time off, the cases and drama were driving me mad. You know my intent was never this." Eric rested his palms on her shoulders. Her green eyes weren't able to look away and he suddenly pressed his lips to hers.

_You look kinda cute when you're mad_

_your eyes are pretty when you look sad_

_nothing's like a salty kiss, tasting the tears,_

_the tears on your lips_

"No," she shrugged away and huffed, "you shouldn't have left without telling me you were coming back, Eric!"

"I know, I know," he apologized sincerely.

She hadn't realised his arms now around her back and waist, neither did she realise how easily he got her to calm down to just free flowing tears. They stood amazingly close with their eyes gleaming into one another's.

"I hate you! I hate how you led me on for nothing..." she tried to remain aggravated but it was long gone. Her anger had turned into sobs.

"I hate myself, too." He played into her right into her own emotions, placing kisses on her cheek and forehead.

"I mean it..." Eric swallowed her words as he brought his lips to hers once more, reducing her sentense to a worthless moan.

_We always forgive and forget_

_it's funny how we feel no regret_

_cats and dogs and black and white_

_picking a fight, we're feeling alright_

Soon all space was decreased between them when his palm cupped her cheek and the other tugged her closer.

"Stop," she begged. Eric released her lips for air and more skin along her long neck while she stretched it to the side. Her breaths warmed his ear as he propped her up on the wall and explored.

"Why, don't you..." she continued.

"Carry me to the couch?" he teased.

"... listen to me?"

"Fine."

_We should break up_

_'cause baby I love it when we kiss and make up._

Eric lifted her body and she tightened her legs around him. Slowly, between numerous kisses and her clawing his face, they finally met her couch.

"Be, careful," she warned, her face and hair glued to his.

His body leaned over the soft cushions, hers being pulled by gravity, and threw her down.

"Uh!" Eric laughed at her landing helplessly. Strands of blonde buried her face but he could see the 'o' her mouth was shaped in. And her legs hung from his hips.

"Oops," he smirked.

Then cleverly, she pulled him down on the couch using her legs. He held her arms secure above her head and teased her some more.

"No, officer - I don't, deserve this - stop," she smiled against his lips.

_C'mon baby let it all out_

_it's easy to get caught in a round-about_

_better let off the steam_

_than blow a fuse, if you know I mean_

And that's how it all started. Song: Break Up (Cascada Remix)


	11. Chapter 11

So, why'd I take so long to update this? Oh yeah, I was trying to figure out what went missing in 'In The Wind' AND there really wasn't! Good case, good relationship plus great actors: what more could one ask for? Thanks for all your reviews and here's what I thought went missing:

Chapter 11: A Typical Evening

Heavy weights clunked on the machines, releasing bodily fluids in the half filled gymnasium. Eric clenched and released breaths when his hands yanked almost the weight of himself. Sweat surfaced after just a few minutes.

From a distance eyes snuck over the top of a book to devour him time after time.

Eric left the machine and grabbed his small towel off a bench nearby beside his bottled water. While ridding his face of the sticky substance he caught these sexy green eyes spying from a far away bench. He smirked and went to another machine which offered support for heavy or so called 'muscular' persons to do pull ups.

Calleigh suddenly lowered the useless novel and stared at the perfect rhythm of his bent legs moving up and down, occasionally exposing his stomach bathed in slik sweat. She exhaled and bit her lip. He managed to catch her gaze and froze with his legs in mid-air distracting her.

"Haha," he jumped down and grabbed his towel and water, "let's go."

"We just got here thrity minutes ago." She watched him slowly approaching.

"And you're a distraction, so let's go."

"Okay," she rose, book in hand.

"Stop with the innocent look." Calleigh blushed and punched him in the arm. They both joined hands as they left.

ECECECECECECECECECEC

In her BMW the music was purely southern but his played straight hip-hop. At first, Eric couldn't fathom how he was going to reveal to her that country music was his 'thing' - but thank God for her telling him that the genre wasn't the only good thing to listen to.

Usher's lyrics blasted in his car on the way to her house. Eric couldn't get enough of his sex-like music: 'the soundtrack of his life' as he'd sometimes put it.

"I won't knock, or ring no bells, you just float that bottom up in the air," he sang, "said I'll get you hot, I know you oh so well, and when I'm walking all that I wanna here is..."

Calleigh giggled at him dancing in the seat looking all 'bad-ass'. She too rocked to the beat.

"Hey, hey, hey daddy," she added to the chorus, "hey, hey, hey daddy."

He immediately stopped moving, surprized at her knowledge of the song. An automatic blush bloomed in her face like a red rose as she laughed. One aspect of her that he could not get tired of.

When they got to her house Eric flopped onto the couch exhaustedly followed by her climbing onto his lap. Their eyes connected on such an intimate but subtle level. Then she began placing kisses on his lips, cheek and neck as soft as butterflies, another aspect of hers. But suddenly he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong? I thought you said that was the song of your life?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But?" she continued kissing.

"I'm hungry. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah," she replied from his chest, "isn't it obvious?" They both laughed and she snaked her arms around his neck. "Okay fine, I'll go find something." They rose from the couch.

"You have any of those ribs left over?" he asked, suddenly eager to eat. He followed her to the kitchen.

"Yes, now calm down," she opened the fridge.

"Is that pasta in there?" Eric stretched over her small form as if to enter the fridge, almost squashing her in the process.

"Ugh," she stood placing her hands on her hips, "so it's true when they say 'the way to a guy's heart is food'."

ECECECECECECECECEC

The hot running water mixed with her favourite body wash soothed her skin and senses in the shower. It felt good enough to soak her hair in. She sighed as the steam fogged the translucent glass, entrapping her body in comfort. A grin plastered on her face as she remembered the countless times Eric tried to sneek in with her, even though he bathed first, and failed. Now she deeply considered a lock on her bathroom door.

Ten minutes later, as Eric predicted, the door revealed her frame wrapped in a white cotton towel swaying towards the bedroom. She opened the drawer and looked in, not once facing him.

"What's with the towel?" he teased.

Calleigh smirked to herself, her cheeks fighting to stay their fair hue.

"What _is _with the towel?"

She retrieved her underwear and slipped it on quickly. Then allowed the white material to slide off her body and double at her feet. And with her back still turned she grabbed one of his large, black t-shirts with writing and put it on.

Suddenly a pair of hands grasped her waist causing her to jump back into his arms.

"What's the matter?" he asked holding her close.

"Nothing, you just startled me."

"Sorry," he snuggled his chin into her neck. As much as his fresh scent pleased her, Calleigh squirmed away from his prickly beard that he tickled her with.

"Stop."

"What?" he laughed, following her to her side of the bed.

Eric held her palms trying to pull her in for a kiss but she moved away and sat space next him instead.

"Okay - something's bothering you," Eric deduced correctly.

"No... not really."

"I knew it," he smiled down at her, "tell me."

"_It_ is the very problem," she clarified, "_it_ keeps on happening."

"Oh, the so called _it_," he sighed looking down on her. Her great green eyes stared back.

"I just don't wanna feel like this is just sex. Like, we don't see each other as much as we want to and when we do..."

"Yeah," he agreed, "I don't refer to _it_ as just sex, Cal.. It's more like making love. I know you, you know me, for many years now - you're my best friend, Cal.."

"True, but, I guess what I'm saying is that: we need to develop a better relationship... act like a proper couple, rather than having our hormones out of control." Eric laughed which led her to laugh, too.

"I understand, and you're right," he stretched a hand around her back, "anything else on your mind?"

His light brown, chocolate eyes stared adorably into hers and she became shy.

"I can't say," she gazed down.

"Why not?"

"I don't know how you'd react."

"Try me." Eric scooped her up and carried her to the middle of the bed. They rested on the bedpost in silence for a while, her head against his shoulder. Calleigh took a deep breath and began:

"What if - what if I ended up getting pregnant?"

"Now?" he queried calmly to her relief.

"Yeah," she faced him nervously.

"First of all: are you trying to tell me something?" he looked suddenly surprized.

"No, no! I'm just asking," she quipped.

"Oh," he faced forward then her again, "then I'd be happy. Maybe at first I'd be crazed that it's so early in the relationship but yeah, I'd be more than happy."

Calleigh was somewhat shocked at his reply, stuck between extreme happiness and disbelief. Stupidly she failed to realize she was gaping. Eric began laughing.

"Hey," he called, "you'd expect me to just walk out and leave you?"

"No," she answered, still recovering from the 'shock'. He pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead and pulled away to stare at her again. She sunk into the space between their pillows leaving his arm around nothing.

"You okay?" he eventually asked after watching her countenance change slightly. It couldn't have been that hard to ask me... are you sure you're not trying to tell me something?"

"No," she grinned, "I'm just, really glad that you said that. It kinda seemed surreal."

His leg swung over both of hers and he leaned over her body.

"Surreal, huh?" he whispered against her lips making her shiver.

"Yeah."

A delicate but tasteful kiss it was. As usual her hands cupped his cheeks forcing him closer and he'd follow her guide.

"Uh oh," he mummbled, "_it's_ happening again."

"You mean us making love?"

"You said it." He lifted her into a sitting position and she inevitably leaned against him in union.

"Hey, hey, hey daddy."

Song by Usher


	12. Chapter 12

Leave it to me to wait until last minute to upload this chapter. I'm thinking of writing two this week, depends on how the episode goes tomorrow. The episode (LA) was obviously average. I'd expected more from the new director but I rate it 3 out of 5. Ugh, I hate when screen time goes to waste...a lot was missing. I wrote this a week ago (I know I'm lazy).

Chapter 12: L.A.

Midday hit the lab at its most vulnerable point. At this time of day not only was the sun its hottest but everyone's peak was reached, also cases seemed to be prolonged, stress began to wake and the urge for a break was inevitable.

Calleigh was able to slip away from the annoying interrogations and sneak into the break room. The fridge held one of her favourite snacks hidden from greedy people. No one knew how she did it or when. Before sinking into the couch she peeled off the lid of her delicious yogurt and grabbed a spoon.

"Mmm," she savoured, ploppong into the couch. But to disturb her peace was the vibration in her pocket. She grabbed her phone out, "Hello?"

"Hi," a familiar voice said.

"Oh yeah, babe. What's going on?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you heard but, um, I'm in L.A."

"I heard," she chirpped, swallowing a mouthful, "Horatio just dragged you along with him."

"I'm not even gonna... anyway, I was wondering if you could pick me up at the airport. I got a lot of things to do so I gotta come back earlier than H."

"It depends... when?" she loved to push his buttons.

"Say, a couple hours? I'll call you, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, bye."

"Hold on! Did you get anything for me?"

"Like what? Listen, Cal. the phone bill aint cheap so see ya, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

Eric hung up laughing which made his former boss curious.

"Yes that was Calleigh," he answered before he was asked.

Calleigh couldn't help but feel slightly rejected but quickly discarded the feeling and continued to eat.

ECECECECECECECECECEC

Horatio'd finally found the stolen evidence, allowing Eric to leave. Jesse was cleared of all bad publicity and the case had its opportunity of earning a slamdunk.

After sleasy old Coup, the retired football player, confessed unknowingly she had free time on her hands.

Crowds seemed as if they continued for miles at Miami International. Thankfully she was able to park in the 'no parking' zone for a while. She sighed to herself wondering how she was going to find him from position leaning against the hummer because at her height almost everyone seemed like giants. Her eyes scanned between them.

"Calleigh!" his voice startled her.

"I thought you were stuck in the lines or something," she smiled.

Eric headed towards her with his knapsack hanging from his shoulder.

"No," he stretched his arms around her. Suddenly he began to spin her in circles.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in so long. I've missed you sooo much," he joked, kissing her on the lips. She giggled against his lips and pulled back.

"Put me down, please," she commanded sweetly. Eric stole one more kiss before lowering her to the ground.

"Where're your heels?" he questioned after noticing her in slippers.

"In the hummer," she said, "they don't always look as good as they feel."

"Oh. That's why you're so short, I almost walked right past you if it wasn't for the hummer."

Calleigh rolled her eyes, "Shut up and get in." He laughed and they both got inside the car.

"So how was L.A.? Did you see any actors over there?" she started to drive.

"No. It was cool, H. and I went to as much places as we could in between the case."

Calleigh nodded with her eyes watching the road.

"Have you ever thought about going over there," he began searching in his bag, "you know, since you like all those celebrity magazines? Maybe get a chance to meet the real people."

"I've never thought of it much - besides, I only read the magazines when I can."

"Yeah right," he teased.

"Do you think I should go?" she asked.

"To stalk celebs and get these, then sure..." Eric revealed a clear a box filled with what seemed like heaven.

"Oh my gosh, Eric," she gasped staring at it.

"Cal., watch the road," he laughed.

"I love you! I thought you weren't able to get me anything?"

"I know you love truffles so..."

"Thank you, I've been truffle deprived..."

Soon they arrived at C.S.I. and Calleigh pulled into the parking space.

"Where are you heading to now?" she switch off the engine.

"I gotta call Talbitt first and see where he wants me."

Calleigh stretched over to the passenger seat and kissed his lips. His eyes heavied and closed as he melted into her... but she pulled away.

"Wow - I should buy you more truffles," he exhailed a satisfied sigh. They laughed together.

"I gotta go..." she whispered reaching for the door handle, "put these in my hiding place." She grabbed the box and slipped outiside.

"See you tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

Just came up with the idea for this. I've wanted to do this but I haven't the phone or the money to waste..but these people might. R&R!

Chapter 13: BB

CD- Hello Delko

Erica- Hey, Cal wassup? Haven't spoken 2 u all day!

CD- Ntn really. It just feels kinda weird that we haven't... case sucked as usual. U?

Erica-Work and now I'm out with ma buddies for a drink. Ur not lonely r u?

CD-Naw, I think I'm gonna go and sleep

Erica-U home? Work?

CD- Just got inside the house

CD- OMG! LMAO!

Erica- Wats so funni?

CD- Y's ur name 'Erica'?

Erica- O. Idk...lol. I was tryin to put Erico or smthin but it just came out wrong.

CD- Hehe: Erica. HAHA

Eric blushed slightly at his mistake and laughed at her last text. He began to type again when he suddenly felt pairs of eye staring at him. He glanced up to his friends.

"Hey, Delko, where are you, man?" Aiden asked, "You're absent for most of the convo."

"Whatcha doing?" Robert beside him, looked over to see.

Eric hid the phone, "Nothing, alright. What were you saying?" They both eyes each other then him. They were both brothers: muscular and around his age.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing my ass, he's texting his girl friend."

"Damn it man, we haven't had an hour in this place yet. This is _our _time." Both friends teased and he denied it.

CD- U stil there?

CD- Hellooooo??? :(

Erica- Yeh, brb

"Let's see what she's saying..." Robert grabbed the blackberry from his palm.

"Hey, man, stop!" Eric reached for it.

"Cool it," he blocked him, "dude, you two are boring as hell!" His friend began texting and Eric punched him playfully hard on his shoulder.

"C'mon..." the two struggled over the phone.

"Need help, Rob?" his brother asked. Aiden held Eric away from his phone laughing.

"Why's your name Erica?"

Erica- Hey sexy thang. Watcha doin now?

CD- I'm cookin dinner, r u gonna eat out or come here?

Erica- I'm comin over to ur place duh, watcha cooking?

By now Eric was sighing and trying not to get furious, but Robert kept reading the texts he was sending.

CD- U want anything special?

Erica- How bout just ur hot bod in da shower, i cud tap some o dat ass

CD- Lol! Eric! we cud do that 2

The two brothers laughed.

"Oh come on, you're going too far... what did she say?" Eric worried but he didn't reply. Robert stopped talking.

CD- But ur names turnin me off. change it

Erica- u kno its me baby, & y bother waste time changin it?

CD- Tru. Wat r the guys doin? I cant believe u just ignore them.

Erica- Ur the 1 on ma mind all tha time honey - I just can't wait 2 c u tonite

CD- Aw... r'nt u afraid they'll c wat ur doin?

Erica- Wat if they r babe - wat do u think we talk about wen ur not here. Show off how much we f&^k all nite. YEH!

Calleigh immediately jumped into a sitting position on her couch and gasped. She couldn't fathom why he'd do that - to _her._ All she was able to do was stare at her blackberry in shock and embarrassment.

"Uh oh," Robert said.

"What?!" Eric shoved Aiden into his seat and grabbed the phone. His eyes scanned the screen anxiously. "Why'd you do that? What the hell, you know what, bye!"

Though Eric wasn't fuming and he could almost easily explain to Calleigh the problem, his friends were total pricks at times. As he walked to the parking lot he texted:

Erica- Cal? U there?

But she had already exited the chat. He attempted to call her but she didn't answer. He decided to go to the house.

ECECECECECECECECEC

He knocked at her door, a couple times infact. She always looked through the peephole even when asking who it was, so he knew that she knew he was there. Suddenly the door swung open and she appeared niether hopping mad nor nowhere pleasant.

"It wasn't me," he began calmly, "it was the guys, they uh, grabbed my phone." Calleigh looked down and sighed, her expression was quite changed when she faced him again. "Do you really believe I'd write those things?"

"No, but it was still from your phone so..." she shrugged.

"I'm sorry, they're idiots... it's no wonder they can't keep girl friends."

"Okay," she smirked, "it was either you, the guys... or Erica." They both shared a soft awkward laugh.

"So uh..." he stuttered on the spot, shaking his head, "bye."

Inevitably he felt her warm hand on his elbow pulling him inside.

"One question," she pasued at the door, "was that them all the time and is it true?"

"They stole the phone after brb and, no, I don't talk about our personal life."

"Then come inside."


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, this episode has gotten me pumped, actually both last night's and the Backfire (airing next week). Plus finally found the name of a song that I've been looking for for a long time and the lyrics FIT the next chapter, I mean it was like WRITTEN for Backfire/EC couple.

Pre-Backfire

Foreign hazy images flashed across her eyes, going unnoticed while they tried to tell the story. Bouncing off the walls in bright blues and whites, they still failed to catch her eyes. Not even the low monotone that filled the room creating a resounding hum. Her drowsy, fading eyes couldn't be distracted. Eventually they heavied enough to close as her body locked down for sleep...finally.

Eric stirred around underneath the thin sheets that coated his body, hands reaching out for comfort. Nothing but the flat bed could be felt beneath his finger tips. At he adjusted to it and started to drift away again, then he suddenly jerked awake. His eyes revealed the empty, warmless spot and he slowly sat up. The sun had just began to peek over the horizon.

"Cal.?" his morning voice called. He entered the living room and found her. A smile met his lips when he saw her curled into the corner of the couch and her face buried by hair resting against the armrest. His 'quiet' footsteps creeked towards her, "Cal.?"

"Hm?" she answered absent mindedly without moving.

"Whatcha doing down here?" he asked, lowering himself into the couch. His body caused the cushion to sink even more. Calleigh sighed and leaned against him.

"Thanks for waking me up," she said sacastically, looking up at him with narrow eyes.

"Hm?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here and practially just fell asleep."

"Sorry." He wrapped a hand round her shoulder and snugged her closer for a kiss on the forehead.

"Nevermind," she smothered a yawn, "the sun's coming up already."

Eric didn't speak - but just stared down at her relaxing against his shoulder. Although he knew it was impossible, he always tried to seek out the green in her eyes in places he couldn't see them; always lowering his head slowly and focusing in on them.

"What're you... stop," she blushed realising what he was doing.

"Just stay still," he calmed. It was no use trying to move because she knew he'd just hold her down. Then she cleverly pressed her palm to his face and began to erase the sleep out of his eyes. He finally shrieked away and she laughed. Eric grabbed and tossed her into the couch and climbed on her.

"Eric, stop," she grinned as he tried to kiss her, "let me go, I have to get ready for work."

"You don't have any work today. You think I don't know that?"

"Seriously, I do..."

They suddenly stopped to the sound of her phone ringing upstairs.

"...see I told you!" she smiled gratefully for that.

Eric grabbed her up and raced up the stairs into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and she got her cell phone off the night table.

"Shh....Duquesne," she answered. Eric stood before her waiting.

_"We need you, there's a fire..."_

"Why me... where?" she suddenly became bullet girl.

_"Walter and Jesse are on their way, all hands on deck, meet me at..."_

"Okay, gimmie twenty minutes."

She hung up quickly and grabbed a pen and pad from the drawer. Eric watched her hand shaking as she wrote down the address.

"Was that H.?" he asked.

"No Ryan."

"You alright," he grasped her palms, "what is it?"

"I can't tell you that it's a case," Calleigh quickly kissed him on the cheek and stormed towards the bathroom.

The white door closed behind her and she sighed shakily. Oh how she hoped he'd never figure out what she was doing...actually _where _she was going. But bullet girl soon shrugged off her sudden fear and painted her silver face of steel... Eric was never to know.....


	15. Chapter 15

Oh, so sorry to be late. I see that Jessica and a few others have uploaded already...well I guess the best is for last, lol. I rate Backfire a 4.5 out of 5, there was something missing (okay I wasn't even thinking about my title).

Chapter 15: Pretty Green Eyes (name of the song)

The embrace had continued. She remained leant against him like a feather floating on air and her chin and face had melted into the smooth, caramel skin of his neck. Gracefully she let herself mold into him and he pressed her in with a firm hold.

A good few minutes passed and the air conditioning might've already frozen the molded shape, but he was the first to crack out.

"Let's go," he whispered as if a normal tone would have shattered her to pieces. Calleigh nodded.

Her eyes became red and lines of fatigue appeared on her now stressed-like face. Eric suddenly cupped her face, as he did before, in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she sighed, "just a little, weak that's all." She allowed her eyes to drop and shortly avoid his of scrutiny. She reached up and pulled his palms off and into hers.

"C'mon," he urged. Eric cautiously placed his arm around her waist as they walked.

ECECECECECECECECEC

One would never think it'd be necessary to lift her into the passenger seat and help her buckle in too. But now Eric knew she was at her most vulnerable state - if there ever was one before. In no time the car was at constant velocity sliding across the highway heading home...

"Eric?" she suddenly spoke up.

"What?" he asked almost alarmed.

"You missed the turn."

"No, I didn't," he relaxed, "we're going to the hospital, remember?"

"Oh," she answered faintly, "yeah."

The leather seat seemed adjusted a few inches back and she could look straight up at his brown eyes whenever he glanced at her every now and then. But Eric couldn't have possibly shifted the seat while driving? Calleigh's mind ravelled in mid-confusion as her body was quickly shutting down for rest.

Again she caught him checking in on her through slowly blinking eyes. Something brushed against her palm and she realised that his grasped around it creating sweat.

"Eric," she moaned releasing her hand.

"Sorry," he focused on the road, "we're almost there." Surprizingly when he looked back, her eyes were closed already.

ECECECECECECECEC

After countless attempts of fighting to stay awake and trying to have a sensable conversation, Calleigh had drifted off yet again...

_"Be careful, let me help you," Eric had offered. He caught her as her body struggled to handle the weight of the heavy bag of clothes. They had just reached the parking lot._

_"Hey, I can do this, all by myself," she slurred sleepily as he took it from her. Eric did not enjoy the look of her wavering in front of him as it she were about to collapse._

_"You could've if it wasn't so heavy," he guided her to the elevator. Calleigh stumbled into him and replied, "Well, whose fault is that?"_

_"Cal., you stayed here a while the last time and complained about the gown. So i was just making sure you had enough clothes." She pressed herself against his chest and smiled wearily..._

His handsome half-smile grew across his face in rememberance. Eric yawned from his comfortable position, laying on the couch and focused on her.

One of his own cotton shirts snuggled around her resting body in bed. The slight cool breeze tickled the blonde locks that pooled around her neck. And Eric stared at her chest moving steadily, in harmony along with the rest of the room.

A sudden mumbling startled him, it was soft and barely audible. He snuck next to her realising that her lips were moving.

"I know... I know it happened... it's not, fault... Patrick," she said. Her features became strained as if she were in physical pain.

_Pretty green eyes,_

_So full of sparkle and such light,_

_Let me remind,_

_You chose not to cry._

_It's all right,_

_for your lover has come home,_

_by your side I'll always stay,_

_never have to be alone._

"Calleigh, wake up, hey," he shook her shoulder gently.

Beads of sweat, and soon tears, tumbled down her face as she was waking up in terror. Her eyes opened and squinted into slits as she gasped in fright.

"Hey, it's only a nightmare," he hushed, "calm down." He stroked her hair.

"No, no it wasn't, it was real..." she whispered in fright.

"Calleigh, no..." He watched her trying to sit up and he tried to prevent her but couldn't.

"I saw him," her voice became louder, " Patrick was there and he was a spirit and I was the only who could see him and I was always in the house trying to save him and I was the one who found out that the fire wasn't his fault," she cried against him through weak sobs. A weezing sound was beginning to sound and worried him.

"No it's not real, babe. You gotta calm down, take it easy, please."

He continued to wipe away fresh tears from her eyes but this never ceased the production of more. She was panicking.

"Yes it is! He wanted my help, and I watched Ryan test the sprinklers and I realised it was the carbon dioxide and I was trying to explain, but, then they were bringing me back..."

"Okay, okay," he forced inbetween her words as they began to slow their pace, "sh, come here, sh." He pressed her against him and rubbed her back. Eric completely disregarded the fact that it was a dream, just as long as she didn't faint.

"...everything just went black, and I remember waking up and seeing you, the doctor and the nurse. And I was here."

"I know," he nodded.

_Pretty green eyes,_

_so full of wonder and despair_

_its all right to cry_

_for I'll be there to wipe your tears_

_and in your arms_

_together we're in paradise,_

_and its so nice,_

_you'll never have to be alone_

The tension was easing as he absorbed her pain and confusion. Her moans inside hot breaths brushed over his shoulder in quickly slowing gasps and weezes. He watched as the green eyes disappear and reappear trying to fight sleep.

"Just relax, I'll stay right here, you're just tired."

_never have to be, never have to be_

_never have to, never have to be alone _


	16. Chapter 16

Really good episode, seriously it was awesome! Here it is: everything that was missing. (Sorry for taking so long, exams are coming up so...)

Chapter 15: Meltdown Part 1

"Jake."

His name split out of her mouth unbelievably at the sight of him. He remained knelt on the floor in his usual close fitting jeans and his muscles flexed as his hands smoothed through his wavy, black hair.

She holstered her gun, "Get up." Jake rose slowly on the spot, his eyes mocked innocence as they switched from hers to the corpse.

"Calleigh?" Frank called, watching them reunite through facial expressions.

"I'm good," she answered without turning to look, "c'mon."

They exited with Jake closely behind her and Frank into the diamond mess of a street outside.

"You sure you're okay?" he whispered.

"Like I said," she replied simply. Frank shook his head as he watched her leading Jake to her hummer.

"Tag along with her, will ya?" he quickly commanded a young patrol officer.

ECECECECECECEC

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, right?" his grodgy voice began.

"I know," she responded calmly with her eyes focused on the road, "that's why you're in here."

"You also know I've nothing to do with this, is that another reason I'm in here?"

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital." Her eyes glimpsed his limp position through the rear view mirror in the backseat.

"Why?"

"I wanna make sure you're fine."

"I'm as fine as you are," he managed along with a smile. He never lost his so called 'witty charm'.

At the hospital a nurse re-dressed an old wound and other than that, sent him out with a clean bill of health. As expected he took a seat beside Calleigh when he exited the room.

"So, I'm okay. What now?"

"I'm gonna take you to C.S.I. so we can talk about what you were doing an hour ago." He nodded and remained staring in her eyes,

"What?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Nothing. You haven't changed a bit since I left. Still beautiful, attractive - if I wasn't caught in this dirty work right now I'd be with you..."

"Jake, stop," she diverted her stare to a room door across the white hall way, "not here, not now." She gladly heard him sigh.

"Not ever," he added to her 'incomplete' sentence earning immediate attention again, "Delko's a very, very lucky guy."

"Jake don't start, leave him outta this... let's go," she stood straightening her blouse.

"I wasn't sure but uh, you didn't deny it so..."

"Look," Calleigh faced him firmly, "we're doing an investigation, do not interfere in my personal life..."

"Oh, okay. Wait a minute, wasn't _I _a part of that. What'd you do, just - forget me?" he stood beside her.

"No, you know I loved you but... Jake, not here."

He walked passed her and the officer knowing that she'd follow. Calleigh stopped the officer from following them and soon a lonely corner soon appeared. He stopped.

"I told you, when you left, that I can't take this, this kind of thing...where you'll always have to be hiding. I couldn't do it, thinking of you being killed was too much for me, Jake...We can be nothing more than friends..."

"I know that." He never turned around.

"Then why all this?" she asked softly, placing her palm on his back.

"Because I still love you, Calleigh." She then stepped in front of him and noticed his upset countenance. He sighed uncomfortably continuing, "sometimes I can't thinking about you when I can't see you. It's my fault things ended up this way, because if I hadn't gotten involved with the dark side then, I'd still be a clean cop...But, one thing I can't argue with is that you're happy - without me, and I've got to get used to that."

Calleigh felt sorrowful tears developing but blinked to control them.

"Jake, I'll always be here," she tried to sooth, "so - just try not to get into more trouble. I'd break down and cry if I found out you were killed in some reckless accident or something. Do that for me, that's how _you_ can make me happy. Okay? And I'll always love you, no matter what."

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He pressed his head to her hair and breathed her in. The heavenly scent of _Calleigh _overwhelmed him and he backed away.

"Let's go..." he sadly began to leave. She couldn't help but feel hurt as she followed.


	17. Chapter 17

So sorry guys, for taking so long to upload part 2. EXAMS are killing me right now, but I'll still be uploading, maybe a little bit late though.

Meltdown Part 2

Her mood had eased by the end of the day when the closely knit group left the locker room. Though they drove separately to Crossbees, Eric had swerved right up beside her car.

Calleigh stepped onto the pavement grinning as she closed the car door.

"What's so funny?" he popped out of his vehicle to join her.

"Could you make it a little less obvious that we're together?"

"Nope," he shrugged, stepping close, "I mean you're standing right there and I'm right here..." He trailed off and pressed himself against her smirking. His lips locked with hers briefly before she got tense.

"What're you doing?" she gasped searching in the dark parking lot for the others. Eric laughed and stepped back. He loved when she was off the clock and more friendly and able to tolerate his fooling around.

"I saw that!" a voice yelled. The two jumped to see Ryan walking passed Eric's car into view. "Just kidding, guys. C'mon, usually people drink first."

They all seated round a table and a young, sexy waitress strolled towards them carrying a pad in her hand. She quickly took their orders and turned to leave. Pairs of male eyes followed her pink mini skirt swaying against her ass.

"Ow!" Eric yelped, "What?" Ryan and Walter faced him curiously.

Calleigh slid her high heel shoe off his foot and rolled her eyes, "Men."

"Well," Ryan snickered as Eric eased, "did anyone hear of Natalia having to go to court tomorrow besides tonight?"

"Nope," Walter said, "you think she was making it all up?"

"No, but she just came up with it so quickly, like an excuse."

"Come on guys," Calleigh began while the waitress placed the drinks on the table, "thanks – I don't think she lied, maybe she just forgot about it?" She took a sip.

"Calleigh, do you ever forget that you have to go to court?" Walter quipped.

"No," she smiled, shrugging, "I just think..."

"Um, excuse me." Eric suddenly got up and walked away with his drink.

"Oookay," Ryan said.

"What's wrong with him?" Walter questioned her.

"I don't know," her green eyes followed Eric outside then looked down at her drink.

"Well?" Ryan started.

"What?" she faced him. Her fingers nervously cleaned the water off the side of the glass.

"Don't act like you don't wanna go out there," she began to protest but he continued, "stop trying to hide your relationship, we know and you know we won't judge. So go." Calleigh didn't bother to argue but walked outside.

Eric stood on the side walk bringing the glass to his mouth.

"Hey," he said quite firmly but never looked.

"What's wrong?" she tried but earned no response. He merely hid the grimace on his gloomy face. "That was disrespectful... is it the thing about Jake...?"

"Calleigh, no. I already forgot about him," he quipped.

"Then what?"

"I miss Natalia."

"_That's _why you came out here?"

"It's hard to explain," he sighed. Eric rubbed his hand over his exhausted face and couldn't find it in him to even look at her.

"Please? I can understand, if you'll tell me." Calleigh squeezed his wrist and her thumb caressed his palm.

"I know I can trust you, just – can't it wait until later?"

"Okay," she accepted uneasily. He soon felt her warm hand around his back and was able to see the comfort in her eyes. They also gave him a look that signified it really wasn't the end of the conversation. "Your mood swings just drive me mad sometimes." He smiled a little.

"Come back inside when you're ready."

Sooner than expected Eric returned like nothing happened and the others accepted his apology and clued him in on the conversation:

"Guys – Walter, no only one drink per person. Eric can't afford it, man!" Ryan joked.

"Oh, okay... let's have another round..."

ECECECECECECEC

The keys fumbled around until the door swung open and their bodies rushed past it and slammed against the wall. Everything about Natalia was forgotten. Calleigh moaned into his mouth as he sealed her to the wall holding her face with both hands. One of hers pushed the door shut and returned to his shirt, pulling it out his pants. Eric began trailing along her neck enabling her to breathe hot gasps onto his ear. A flick and his belt was loose and his zipper down. Hers were already slipping off her waist and his hands were now creeping upwards. They clenched both sides of her blouse about to raise it when suddenly she gasped.

"Stop!"

"What?" Eric pulled away to see the microphone stuck her palm with tape.

"What are you... are you recording me?" she asked incredulously.

"No, no. I'm sorry, I forgot to take it off..."

"You forgot? What!" Calleigh backed away from him.

"Please just listen," he begged, "it wasn't plugged in... I think..."

"Eric?"

"Okay, okay, you know that the lab is being investigated because of the missing diamonds, well I volunteered to help only because I know you guys and I can protect you..."

Calleigh stood quite speechlessly, still trying to calm down.

"...it uh, messed with Natalia's hearing aid and she caught me. That's why she didn't come – she probably doesn't trust me now."

She began to speak but stopped and proceeded to pull up her pants.

"I didn't want this to happen... you said you'd understand."

"I never said I didn't," she added solemnly stepping down from her high heels. Eric could tell by her soft gestures that she wasn't angry but quite disturbed.

"Then, what?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say right now," she told him honestly, "sorry."


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, so I've studying alot...or trying to. I have English, maths AND espanol this week, so bare with me. What should these love birds say to each other in this moment? Just read it, okay!

Mommie Deadest (though it has nothing to do with the title)

"Eric... Eric?" he heard her barely audible voice saying.

A haze of blond captivated his view flowing like sheets before him. He watched confusingly until a worried face was shown and his eyes and mouth widened to his astonishment. The force of the blast left the hairs on his skin shaking and its heat boiled his blood within. Still he could not comprehend her voice or anything at all for that matter. But he felt her arms supporting his as he wavered for a while. She slowly moved a comforting hand to his cheek, begging him to speak.

"Babe," she searched his face any signs of hurt, "can you hear me?" Still no response.

"Hey, look at me," she demanded reassuringly, "it's okay." His head drifted away from her touch towards the blistering blaze in the background calling attention to cautioned onlookers. The words trembled at his lips as he forced to get them out but couldn't.

Calleigh quickly forced him off the ground and guided him to her hummer. Her small form protested against his weight but she hung unto him like death. It was almost as if he were the man that slipped from her arms and died... she wouldn't dare let that happen again.

She finally got him inside and she ran across the driver's seat. Once the door was locked she called Horatio who in turn promised to come with an ambulance. Eric was still in shock, helplessly leaning against the window.

"No, no," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault..."

"Yes it is!" he screamed and grabbed his head as it ached him. "You don't understand, if it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened. Why am I so stupid..."

"You're not..."

"I took this job..." he trailed off taking in deep breaths, "thinking that I could protect you all but, all I've done is jeopardize the whole damn lab. Now she's gone, Calleigh, Horatio's gonna be outraged."

"Calm down," she hushed. Eric leaned his head back on the seat. Calleigh faced the parking lot to realize not only the charred cars but a black body with flames engulfing it.

"All I know is that you never set that bomb, okay? Don't take it too hard." Calleigh glanced down to find his hand and grasped it.

"I can't face anyone right now," he admitted with his eyes shut resting.

"Then don't - I'm gonna tell them that you got knocked to the ground and you're semi-conscious... they _have _to get you checked out. And I'll work from there."

She proceeded to run a hand over his hair and face, ridding them of the dirt and soon sirens of all kinds grew in loudness around them...


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, I see that everyone has already upload their version of 'All Fall Down', I thought it was 'They All Fall Down' I liked that title better. This is what I think will happen.

"_1, 2, 3."_

Sirens blared in red and blue blasts on both hummers and patrol cars that sped down the highway. They cleverly swerved around and dodged the rest of vehicle at a speed close to that of light.

"_1, 2, 3," a voice, if not the only one, demanded, "Calleigh, c'mon!"_

"H., what does this mean? You think it's a threat?" Frank spoke into the phone.

"I think it has already happened Frank," Horatio replied in his slow tone.

"'They all fall down'," he repeated the message, "you thinking it's the lab?"

"More than I'd like it to be, Frank. We have a crisis on our hands," he paused for effect, "no one can be contacted at the lab."

_Lines of sweat rolled down his worried face, dripping to the floor and in her blonde locks that spread across it. His shaky hands pumped the tender area between her breasts where her silent heart lay. Continuous alarms were being set off like bombs exploding in his mind when he realized his method of compressions was failing horribly._

"Lieutenant?"

"Jason, thank heavens, are you at the lab?"

"I'm heading in there right now, sir," he replied walking along the path outside.

"I need you to check the status of everyone in there, ASAP," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Jason strolled through the glass doors to realize bodies scattered about hanging from chairs and sprawled on the floor.

"Sir," he replied in shock, "everyone's unconscious, I'll call ambulances."

"I'll do that, you search for anyone who's awake," he ended the call.

Jason raced throughout the building anxiously searching for any signs of movement meanwhile calling for ambulances. His medium built young body maneuvered passed the unconscious crowd, randomly checking their slow pulses…

"Calleigh, please, breathe!" Eric screamed. Panic began to rise in his skin as he quickly clamped her nose and breathed into her mouth. "Don't do this to me, please," he continued to press into her chest.

"Hello, someone in here?" Eric jumped to the sound of his voice. He looked around to meet Jason running towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"She's not breathing!" Jason thought fast and rushed out the ballistics lab then back inside.

"Here, try this!" He placed a manual breathing mask, like what paramedics usually have, over her mouth and began to squeeze the top to get air flowing. "Keep going."

In a matter of seconds Jason was able to feel a slight pulse of blood flowing in her wrist and removed the mask. Eric removed his hands from her chest and cupped her cheeks.

"Oh, God," he gasped, turning towards him, "thank you."

"I've checked some people on the way here, they're all unconscious, but I couldn't get to all of them," he himself gasped, "and I've also phoned for ambulances, they'll be here any minute."

His brown eyes could barely separate themselves from her pale face and steady rising chest. Warm breaths floated over his fingers and he smiled. Suddenly her eyes opened weakly and he smoothed her hair back from her forehead.

"Hey," he greeted gratefully, "paramedics are almost here, okay?"

Her eyes squinted shut and she began to cough between short gasps frightening them both. Eric began to scoop her up.

"I gotta get her outta here…"

"No wait, I hear them, just wait," Jason stopped him and called out for them.

A man and a woman in white and navy blue uniform came running inside inevitably pushing Eric away from his love. They quickly placed another breathing mask over her now ruby face. Sweat lined her pain stricken features and green eyes as they moved from side to side.

"I'm here," Eric reassured trying to get eye contact, "I'm right here, Cal." They examined her shortly then suddenly her eyes rolled over and her head fell to the side.

"Calleigh!"

"Sir, she only fainted, step back," the woman said as they transferred her to the stretcher that they carried.

In front of the labs was a totally different scene, as some persons were already awake and walking around being guided by paramedics down the elevators. A few were sitting on the floors still dazed by what occurred. Eric tagged along behind those with Calleigh. The dreary overwhelmed faces of Walter and Natalia were seen staring at each other in shock after looking in the lab across from them.

"Guys…" his voice trailed off in a mumble. He desperately wanted to ask if they were going to be okay but at the same time couldn't leave Calleigh. Worriedly he followed their stares into the lab that was partially filled with frantic paramedics…

ECECECECECECECECEC

The tick ticking of the clock in the hallway constantly brought to Eric's mind the reminder of Calleigh's misfortune… and the subsequent other. To add to the already heart-aching drama, he stood as stiff as stone as he listened to the sound of Horatio's voice. Slowly he lowered his cellular phone from his ringing ears.

"Mr. Delko?" the doctor called. Eric's head shot up to see him closing the room door.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You may see her now… though she was awake momentarily but has fallen asleep again. I gave her a dose of medicine that should help the soreness, her lungs have been stressed but, she'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Thanks…" Eric began but the doctor cut him off.

"And I know you're burning to know and I assure you that the fetus is fine also."

For a moment Eric froze but he had already hurried off to another patient. His hand trembled towards the door handle.

The deja vu was inevitable of Calleigh wrapped in a white and blue oversized gown and thin white sheet, unconscious and healing in bed. The news was too much for him to handle and he quickly grabbed the first chair he saw and seated himself by her side. His palms covered his face and his fingers rubbed his temples to ease the tension. A fetus?

The tiny touch of her fingers startled him into an upright position. He smiled widely at her slightly opened eyes then he held her hand and kissed it. But she was too tired to smile or try to speak at all.

Eric sniffled at her palm before kissing it again, "Hey." Her weary eyes enlarged along with furrowing eyebrows in sorrow.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed gripping his hand.

"Don't worry about me," tears streamed over his cheeks, "you need to, sleep right now."

"Tell me," she whispered. Eric looked down and their entwined fingers and kissed hers before nodding.

"Only if you promise not to talk?" she nodded and he continued, "Bad news or good news first?"


	20. Chapter 20

Bet you _loved_ that cliff hanger that I left? Well, here's the last chapter…. Don't worry I'll have a new story next season!

"_Tell me," she whispered. Eric looked down and their entwined fingers and kissed hers before nodding._

"_Only if you promise not to talk?" she nodded and he continued, "Bad news or good news first?"_

Calleigh tried to wind her mind around the spiral of emotions before her. The wet tears on his face made him seem overwhelmed with unbelievable joy as if he wasn't able to explain it, but slightly on edge and worried about something deeper. She didn't respond. Eric sniffled and made an effort to raise his sleeve to his face to rid it of the tears but she held his hand tightly to draw his attention to her.

"Well, um," he cleared his throat, "we're having a baby."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion then slowly widened in shock.

"I know, it's pretty surprising, try to stay calm okay?" Calleigh's eyes gradually relaxed but remained connected with his happily. "I saw your doctor a minute ago, he told me that our baby is fine thinking that I knew; whatever happened in the lab had no effect on the fetus."

"Eric, you're crying," she whispered, unable to stay quiet. He smiled for a second then pressed his lips together sniffling. "You're okay, with this?"

"Yeah, of course," he reassured, "but I guess we should listen to the one percent of women getting pregnant even though they're on the pill."

An endless smiled stained her face and she laughed a bit. Eric gladly ran his fingers along her cheek through her hair and kissed her forehead. Keeping a straight face was extremely difficult so he allowed the thoughts of having a child fill his mind until she drifted in slumber once again, forgetting he had something else to tell her.

"As God takes a life, another is created," he stated to the silence of the room. More and more tears came flooding his face...

ECECECECECECECECEC

A soft woolen blanket hung from the grasp of Eric's hand while he observed her at the balcony. Her slender form stood leaned against the railing, her blonde hair mixing with the hue of the late sun.

"Eric?" she called faintly hearing his footsteps behind her. He faked a smile to coincide with hers and wrapped the blanket round her shoulders. He admired her calmness when staring at the orange sun and couldn't help but catch her sigh.

"Come on, sit down and rest," he helped her into a small seat nearby, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she said barely audible, "just really glad I got this house with a wonderful view on the balcony." His eyes switched to the setting sun and back.

"Me too," his smile went away quickly. Calleigh stared into his brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, quite clueless. He became suddenly serious and took a seat beside her.

"Um – H. called me yesterday, he didn't want you to um, find out while you were in the hospital. So, he told me to tell you, the bad news…" he drifted off shaking his head.

"What?" she grabbed his arm but he stared off into the darkening sky all the same… the streams forming on his face.

"It's Wolfe," he looked at her disturbed features, "the paramedics, in the lab at the time found him on the floor, his pulse was very weak. I saw the commotion while you were being carried outside to the ambulance… but I never knew…"

Her lips began to tremble and her breaths were being forced out.

"No," she cried.

"They rushed him to hospital as well, they tried but, they couldn't save him, Calleigh… I'm sorry."

Her face became ruby and he quickly drew her into an embrace. She held him tight as did he – and both sobbed. Eric heard her muffled cries into his neck which made him hurt even more. He eventually lifted her into his lap where he proceeded to calm her down.

Their close friend was gone - just like that - and there was nothing they could do and this haunted them both at that very moment.

"I was there," she started between gasps, "in the lab, with him and Walter, what if I stayed?"

"Shh, don't even think about what might've happened, okay?" he cradled her close, "I'm just glad you weren't in there. And, I know it's hard, babe, but please, please try and calm down… at least just a bit, because I don't want you overwork yourself right now. Will you do that for me?" He begged as he sobbed along with her.

"Okay," Calleigh drew her face away from his shoulder and breathed as evenly as she could, but the tears never stopped flowing, "Ryan…"


End file.
